Broken
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: She cries, and cries, but still has no voice to admit how she really feels. She can't let go, but she has to. Accepting reality, is hard after all when you're in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I'm pretty much alive, just have been lazy for the past few days. I did start a new IchiRuki story, so you can go on my profile to go check it out! **

**It's called The Romance of Dance I believe. Wow, this is fail; I can't even remember my own story titles. **

**Well anyways, here is a little one shot, there is romance, it's just REALLY sad. **

**Pairing: Hitsu/Ruki, of COURSE**

The sharp speeding of silver Acura was heard throughout the empty streets of Japan. The woman kept on pressing on the gas; she had to relieve anger, hurt, and betrayal. She gritted her teeth.

She felt tears leak through her skirt, shirt, and they fell on her cheeks. She quickly brought up a hand and wiped them away.

She sniffled and kept on driving. She absolutely wanted to die.

How could he do that to her? Of all the people she thought that wouldn't hurt her, it just had to be _him._

Her sleek phone rang, and she looked down at the Caller ID, she chuckled bitterly as she wanted to throw her phone against the window and run it over. When the phone kept repeatedly ringing, and the photo of the caller kept on showing up, she finally pulled to the stop at a street curb. She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat.

She picked up her phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" She asked as she swallowed thickly and felt hot tears push their way out of her eyes. Her violet orbs blinking in the sharp city lights that paraded around Karakura Town.

"Hey Rukia, where are you? You didn't come home today at five like you usually do." Rukia felt silent tears slip out of her eyes as he used the word, _home_, like it mattered, like she mattered.

"Oh, I got caught up at work, and then one of my friends asked me over to help her with something, so I'm heading home right now." Rukia said and he sighed.

"Alright, have a safe drive home; I have a surprise guest for you to see when you get home." She noticed the excitement in his voice, but she still silently cried.

"Okay, I'm coming home right now, I _love_ you." Rukia replied, but she heard him hang up already. She hung up and threw her phone in the passenger seat. She wiped her tears with her expensive suit sleeve and blew her nose in a tissue. She shoved the key in the ignition and started driving to _their home_.

In fact, she had gotten off of work early today; she had finally finished the reports for the week and decided to surprise him by coming home early, since he took off work today. He was the manager of his own corporation anyways.

Her eyes started to water again as she thought about what happened when she came back _home_.

_Flashback: _

_Rukia gently opened the door to their home. She smiled and chuckled softly, as once again, her fiancée of two years forgotten to lock the door after she left. Her heels didn't make a sound at all as she slipped them off and put them in the shoe rack. Her pantyhose covered feet were quiet as she dropped off her bag in the couch and made her way to the bedroom. _

_Rukia was somewhat surprised to find that their bedroom door had been shut, but she couldn't care less, Hitsugaya was probably taking a nap. She opened the door only to cover her mouth in horror. _

_There was her fiancée, naked, on top of his secretary. Momo Hinamori, Momo was such a nice girl, but Rukia had noticed that Momo had been flirting with him. Hitsugaya seemed to not notice it. _

_Rukia watched as her fiancée kissed Momo just as passionately as he did with Rukia and Momo asked him, she was as well naked underneath. _

"_Do you love me, Toshirou?" Momo asked in a sultry voice, her pink lips parted, both of them were sweating. Momo's open mouth was closed with a harsh kiss. Rukia stood there in shock. Her lips trembled, she felt her whole body shake, but she stayed. _

_Hitsugaya seemed to look at Momo with loving eyes as he caressed Momo's face. _

"_Of course I love you Momo." Hitsugaya said as Momo leaned up to kiss him, and then fell back down. _

"_Do you love me more than Rukia?" Momo asked and Hitsugaya smiled sweetly at her. _

"_I love you more than anything in this world, even Rukia." Rukia had closed the door again quietly and then grabbed her purse, and her shoes, and ran the hell out of her house. She was crying now as she got into her car. She sat at the steering wheel for minutes before she screeched off lively into the streets. Where was she going to go? She decided to go to a local café and just sit there. _

Rukia arrived home; she looked at the doorway and sighed. She shoved her keys, and phone in her purse and got out of her car. Rukia then walked up to her house and then leaned against the door; she sighed, and took a deep breath, told herself not to cry, and then opened the door. She was met with the smell of spaghetti, her favorite; she closed the door quietly, and heard the lively chatter of two people, her fiancée and Momo. Rukia had quietly slipped off her heels again, remembering what she had witnessed only hours ago.

She walked over to see Momo and Hitsugaya drinking wine, fully clothed, and having a decent conversation about the local amusement park that opened up.

Hitsugaya heard the footsteps of Rukia and looked up, and gave her a smile as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Rukia, you remember Momo right? She came by to deliver paperwork, so I thought she should stay for dinner, you're alright with that right?" Hitsugaya asked as he wove his arms around Rukia and Rukia was quiet. Rukia looked at Momo who was giving them a sweet smile.

Rukia looked at her surroundings and then gently went out of Hitsugaya's arms with a nervous laugh.

"Of course she can stay; it's such a nice thing of you to do inviting her over to dinner. I suspected you cooked?" Rukia asked as she made her way to the kitchen and opened up a cabinet and grabbed three plates. She felt like smashing each and every plate she saw in her site, yet, she held a firm grip as she wiped the tears away again.

Rukia had started to walk down the hall and she saw Hitsugaya and Momo rubbing their feet against each other, and they seemed to _close_. She was quiet as she watched them, and then Momo whispered something and Hitsugaya smirked as he kissed Momo passionately.

They separated immediately and Rukia didn't realize she had dropped the plates on the tiles, the sharp sound of breaking was apparent, only, Rukia felt something else breaking.

She sunk down to her knees, the sharp corners of the broken pieces cut through her stockings and she sat there as Hitsugaya and Momo rushed to her aid.

Rukia's legs were torn up, and had started to bleed. Rukia had her head bowed down as Hitsugaya pointed Momo to the kitchen to get a broom and sweep up everything.

Hitsugaya kneeled down to hug Rukia, not feeling her tears leak through his shirt.

"It's okay Rukia; everything's going to be alright." Hitsugaya said in a soothing voice and Rukia heard it as Hitsugaya soothingly rubbed her back.

Rukia remained quiet and looked up to see Momo glared at Rukia with angry eyes as she swept away the glass.

Rukia wish she had a voice, but her throat ran dry, no words could emit the pain.

Rukia sniffled quietly as the tears gushed down her cheeks.

Rukia wiped the tears away and sat there, hoping to feel comfort again, but she couldn't.

Rukia cried more.

**Author's note: It's so sad. It makes me cry a little bit; hopefully none of this has happened to any of you. I just wanted to get this out of my head before I lost it, so thanks, and review! **


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's note: Uhm, so I'm not continuing this. Oh my god, this is so awkward to be writing this little thing when you know, it's only a one shot. So today, I was perusing my e-mail, since I just got home from Tennis practice, and I see this.**

_**I HATE HITSUHINA (Guest):**_

I HATE HITSUHINA: Are you kidding me this isn't even HITSURUKI if this is some sick way to make people like HitsuHina then you can count me out I will never like HitsuHina and I think any other HITSURUKI fan would feel the same so. I'll just do every HITSURUKI fan a favor and tell you to STOP WRITING HITSUHINA ON THE HITSURUKI FANFIC'S OK SO JUST STOP IT AND GIVE UP NO ONE IS GOING TO LIKE HITSUHINA NOT ONE HITSURUKI FAN WILL EVER LIKE HITSUHINA SO BACK AWAY FROM HITSURUKI FANFIC'S!

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today hm? Okay, I'm going to address this really quickly. First of all, Mr./Mrs. I hate Hitsuhina – I didn't write this story to try to get you guys to like Hitsuhina, it's not an attempt nor was this story in any way meant to broadcast Hitsuhina. I don't like Hitsuhina personally, but I would never, EVER do this to a fandom. I wrote it, because the main pairing is Rukia and Hitsugaya. It was their relationship being focused on. So yes, it does belong under Hitsu/Ruki. Who the hell do you think you are? Honestly, I'm not even hurt that you even put something like this on my story, but you made yourself anonymous. Which leads me to a conclusion that you're some punk ass bitch who can't even tell the truth, and as much as you want to preach the truth, you're too much of a little bitch to show me your real identity. If you have constructive criticism, say it to my face, with your real pen name so I can sort things out with you. I have to back away because I wrote a story on the HitsuRuki fan fics that didn't please your tastes? Bitch please; I don't live for your approval. I'm going on to finishing my last story on HitsuRuki, and I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. I despise people like you. You want to go on about how you're such a good person and whatever, and you think you're doing a fantastic favor for this world by calling me out, and with an anon name. If you're going to do a stunt like this, do it properly you half assed idiot. Jesus, this is why people hate writing, because you get a crop of idiots, LIKE YOU, commenting on their stories. If you have anything bad to say, say it with your pen name, don't hide behind an anonymous button.

**  
**


End file.
